User blog:FireDrag1091/Updates of March 2013
O’ Great Prophets of Earth, follow along this marvelous journey of this month’s Blog Update. So much to discuss, so little words to explain it; for example: the Morari Saga, Forward Reclamation, Hilarity Ensues!, etc etc. So let us begin, shall we not? The Morari Saga The Morari Saga is a three-part saga which explains the lives of three of my main characters, so that you and I can explore their past and their present. So far, the characters we know for the saga is the Makuta: Erevayx, and the Lykos Kinsman: Polemistis. Continued Adversity Story Continued Adversity is a story which revolves around the pain and misery that Makuta Erevayx currently is burdened with—which shows hints of Erevayx’s past and present, as well as the near future. In this story, Erevayx’s Insanity begins to divide exponentially into different personalities. The first fragment is Adversity, who along with the second fragment: Affliction, begins to decay Erevayx’s Lifeforce; requiring Erevayx to kill and gather the remaining lifeforce from the corpse to keep alive. I do believe it is rather an interesting idea; and an interesting point is discovered in the story, as well as an interesting addition to Erevayx’s Biography. Additional Characters/Guest Starring Additional Characters within Continued Adversity is rather—limited… characters that’ll appear in the series will not die, (if a hero) but be injured severely in Erevayx’s Path of Destruction. It shouldn’t affect your characters story that much—though it should be advised that people who apply should prepare for—questionable actions. Forsaken Warrior Story Forsaken Warrior is surrounded around the numerous operations with Order Member: Polemistis engages on, including the unforgettable events of *Spoiler’s aren’t cool!*. During the story—Polemistis is sent on numerous operations for the Order (possibly along with Guest Stars, eh?). Additional Characters/Guest Starring Forsaken Warrior is A LOT better for Additional Characters; flexible for both nemeses and allies. As with Continued Adversity, it won’t really affect your characters background; so don’t worry about that. Forward Reclamation Story Forward Reclamation is the first entry to the Initiator Universe; revolving around the Initiator Grand Lieutenant: The Instructor. It’s centered before the events of the Initiator-Great Being War, and gets the reader well acquainted with The Instructor, as well as what started the war. So far, we’ve introduced The Instructor and The Insight, (both Incandescence Warrior-Savants of the Initiator Military) and are going to build up further from here. Additional Characters/Guest Stars Additional Characters for Forward Reclamation sadly will not be Makuta, Toa, Skakdi, etc—but rather Initiator Characters created by you. Feel free to apply for characters in the following format in the comments section: “The (Name)” Rate: (Builder, Warrior-Savant, or Life Servant) Origin Settlement: (Catered Dawn, Falling Harvest, and other title) Biography: (Obvious, two sentences about the character) How does this relate to the BIONICLE Universe? Obvious: the Builders are the superiority creators of the infrastructures which created the settlements of Spherus Magna, for the citizens under the Initiators (e.g. Matoran, Vortixx, Toa, Makuta, etc). Warrior-Savants are the ones who control and maintain order within the settlements and are the basis of the Initiator Military. And finally: Life Servants, the ones who are the defenders of species below the Initiators, as well as help the species thrive in controlled environments. Feel free to apply! Hilarity Ensues! You guessed it; it’s the Universe where Xicous takes refuge. Its set aside from the Matoran and Initiator Universe, however is surrounded in a familiar world as the Matoran or Initiator Universe, but at a more comedic standpoint. Additional Characters/Guest Stars Feel free to apply any characters for this one—they can either relate to the Mainstream Characters or have their own set personality in this Universe. Closing Well, this really sums up what I am working on currently, and I’m quite proud of it… See you next update! Category:Blog posts